The Grass Temple
by AuroraKing
Summary: After comments for "Blazing Intensity", I decided it would be a pretty good idea to make a series based off of it! Here ya go.
1. The Three Temples

**The Grass Temple**

**(Thanks to everyone who gave feedback on "With Blazing Intensity"! Especially Arach, who thought it would be a nice idea to make a fan-fic out of that plot. Well, here it is.)**

**Prelude:  
**_With Blazing Intensity_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Three Temples**

In a land called Orre, there were three kings...

Manta, Ravun, and Celon.

They sat at their castle in the Aurora Lair. Silently...

Manta, the great king of the waters.

Ravun, the great king of the skies.

Celon, the great king of the ground.

As long as all three of them ruled the land, the elements were all equal, and the world was in peace and harmony.

But one day, evil was afoot...

The kings fled into the few regions, protecting their sacred element whilst hiding from the evil.

Manta cried, "Great waves! Splash that terror!"

Ravun sung, "Great wind! Slash at that intruder!"

Celon whistled, "Great earth! Shake so to rid of that evil!"

Waves were splashing. Wind was slashing. The ground was shaking. The world was in complete chaos.

Eventually, the evil ruled no more. Manta, Ravun, and Celon protected the land from any more terror.

The three kings were weak from the evil's wrath. "We must take precautions! We may die out soon," said Ravun.

Eventually, they built three temples. Manta built a temple wide as the ocean, where the sages and kings of the waters would soon rule. Ravun built a temple on a floating cloud, where only the greatest of birds would be able to rest. And Celon built his temple... right on the land. The land of Hoenn...

* * *

"So! You finally want to become a Grass Sage, Treecko?" 

"Yes! And I will become the greatest sage the temple has ever seen, King Breloom!"

The King Breloom glanced away from Treecko, looking around the temple for a small second.

"Indeed, I see your passion to become a sage is high. Well then... _this_ is a mocann, or a sacred shield of fire. If you're truly worthy to be a sage, slash it in two."

King Breloom pointed to a steel-coated shield, with blazing smolders around it.

"Right. Here I go... huuuh... SLAM!" Treecko, with all of his might, slammed himself into the shield. "Right... I did a little damage, but not much. Huuuh... DRAGON CLAW!" Treecko took out his fingernails and slashed at the shield as hard as he could. Much to his surprise, it worked.

"Right then. Welcome, Sage Treecko."

"Saaage..." Treecko was gleeful at the thought of it.

"SAGE! SAGE! _I'M ACTUALLY A SAGE_!" Treecko was too overjoyed.

Treecko returned home that night, and looked out his window. Something caught his eye -- a Slugma. Slugma?! That's a fire-type Pokemon, what's it doing in the middle of Auo City, so close to the sacred grass temple?!

As soon as Treecko could see the Slugma clearly, he also saw another figure... a Charmander.

Two fire types?! This was too odd. Treecko grudgingly went outside, and glared at the two Fire Types. "What are you doing here?!" he asked.

"Takin' you and the grass temple down," said Charmander.

**_(Chapter two coming soon!)_**


	2. Heart of a Diglett

**Chapter Two: Heart of a Diglett  
  
**"I will not let you destroy the Grass Temple. I'm a sage..."  
  
"Ha! A sage? YOU? A little twerpy Treecko?! Breloom must be gettin' desperate," commented Slugma.  
  
"You aren't even worthy of being mentioned in the same breath as King Breloom, pathetic flames."  
  
"CHARMANDER!!" A small voice called out. "It's me, Pasch!"  
  
Treecko heard galloping, and soon he was standing in front of yet another fire-type, a Ponyta.  
  
"Pfft. About time Pasch. Wonderin' if you were comin' or not..."  
  
Charmander jumped on the Ponyta's back and rode on him like a mere horse. Pasch neighed in honor. "So, Charmander, anything new?" Charmander glared at Treecko.  
  
"Yes, as a matter o' fact, there is something, Pasch. See that little green rat? That's a sage. I know, hard to believe, aint it? Well, anyway-"  
  
"Oooh! Can I Flamethrower it?!" Pasch was jumping up and down gleefully.  
  
"Oh? Sure, go ahead!!"  
  
Pasch roared, and prepared for a Flamethrower. He hurled a fire ball at Treecko, who fell to the ground... weak...  
  
"HOOOOOW DAAAAARE YOOOOOOOOOU?!"  
  
Thunder zapped through the skies, a dark cloud formed. Something was approaching... something big...  
  
"What's this?!" Slugma looked up in horror.  
  
"It's a Zapdos!!" said Charmander in shock.  
  
"I ammmm the decendaaaanttt of Raaaavuuunnnn...." said the Zapdos slowly.  
  
"Wha-what do you want from us?" cried Charmander.  
  
Treecko looked up. Zapdos was in fury.  
  
"I ammm allllsssooo the kiiiiiing of Raaavunn'ssss flying temple..."  
  
Everyone was still. Ponyta was crying, Charmander and Slugma were looking up in fury.  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!!" Slugma commented at once.  
  
"Noooo... the sacred teeeeeemple shaaaallllll nooottt beeee destroyeeeed.... Faaaace myyyy WRAAAAATH!!"  
  
Zapdos sent down a powerful Thunder down from the skies, and fled off.  
Treecko didn't know if he should look at the trio or not. Did the Thunder.... kill them?  
  
"Oy Zapdos... sometimes you go just too far...."  
  
Treecko looked back. It was a Diglett speaking.  
  
"Wha... wha...?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right, I'm a Diglett. AND YOU!" Diglett pointed to the trio. "You're lucky I saved you. You would have DIED had I not come."  
  
All that the three could do was groan.  
  
"Um... what's... going on?"  
  
Diglett glanced at Treecko.  
  
"My name is Diglett. I am one of the sages of the Grass Temple. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Treecko. I was appointed sage today."  
  
"Ah! Newbie eh? Well, welcome to the team. So, I beat you're wondering what's going on eh?"  
  
"Well... yes..."  
  
"Well, I just saved these three from Zapdos' deadly Thunder. Even though they were meaning to destroy the Grass Temple, they still don't deserve to die. Nobody deserves to die. Don't worry though. I'll lock 'em up in the prison at Narrul, and if they dare mess with me just know that I know Earthquake and they're quite weak to it." Diglett winked.  
  
"Ah, okay. Mind if I head to Narrul with ya?"  
  
"You want to? Sure then, I don't mind."  
  
"Mmkay."  
  
The two headed off, not knowing what to expect as they brought Posch, Charmander, and Slugma to Narrul Prison...


	3. To Burn Without Flame

**To Burn Without Flame (chapter three)  
  
**"I don't really know what happened that day. I lost control of the communication with the Great Temple of the Skies. Did they not want me? Or was it a mere accident? That, I cannot tell you."  
  
"I always hated 'em there. More tea, Moltres?"  
  
"Ah, no thanks, Magcargo."  
  
A giant Moltres and an equally giant Magcargo sat in a little room. This room was located in the Smolder Lab, which was located in Morgan City, south of Naua.  
  
"So, Moltres, you're asking to join Smolder?"  
  
"Naturally. I want to help the destructions of the temples. I'm a relative of Zapdos and Articuno. All three of us were born under Ravun."  
  
"Are you serious? Ravun?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, you certainly have a good story. Welcome to Smolder."  
  
"Ah... thanks."  
  
"Yes, yes. Won't Articuno and Zapdos get mad at you?"  
  
"Screw them. I'm not going to listen to either of them give me crap. Ravun's dead, and I for one will not continue his ongoing legacy."  
  
"Well, since you're a newcomer, you are to report to Smolder HQ in Room 104, tomorrow at 8 AM. No sooner, no later. My colleague will tell you a little more about Smolder."  
  
"Thank you, Magcargo. I look forward to doing business with you."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
The Moltres flew outside, and gazed at the valley. This valley made up Morgan City. Just a Pokemon Center, PokeMart, and the Smolder HQ.  
  
Moltres looked up in the skies.  
  
"I feel a presence..." he said to himself. He thought nothing of it and flew away.


	4. Pasch's Defeat! Journey to Narrul

**Chapter Four: Pasch's Defeat! Journey to Narrul!**

(A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since the last chapter! School and junk has been invading my life. Meh.)

_'My life was so great,' _Pasch commented to himself. _'Where did I go wrong?'_

Pasch, half-conscious, being dragged to Narrul...

As Pasch looked at the sunset, he thought about the day he, Charmander, and Slugma all went to Noics Spring to watch the marvelous sunset...

* * *

"Slugma... Charmander... look at the sunset... it's beautiful..." 

Pasch looked back at his friends. They were fighting over who would get to learn Flamethrower first. "Slugma's learn it first!" Slugma cried. "No, Charmanders do!" came Charmander's reply.

Pash sighed. _'That's Charmander and Slugma for ya. Always fighting over the craziest things.'_

Repeating himself, Pash cried out, "Slugma! Charmander! The sunset! Take a look!"

The two looked at the sunset.

"Pfft, it aint that great," commented Charmander.

"But it is!" Pasch tried to reason with Charmander. "It is..."

Slugma was silent. He opened his mouth for a split second, but Charmander glared at him and he didn't say a thing.

"You two are fricken ridiculous," commented Pasch. "Look at the sunset! It represents so many wonderful things! Symbolism! The rise and fall! The great light! Don't you see?"

"You're a load of crap," commented Charmander and ran off, muttering, "What a girl..."

Pasch lay down and began to cry. "I'm not a girl... I wish Charmander would shut up..."

Slugma came over to Pasch to comfort him. "Aw, don't worry about it Pasch. Charmander doesn't mean anything he says. He's just a bit slow. You... you're smart! I mean, the way you describe the sunset... all that symbolism... Pasch, don't worry about Charmander."

Pasch glared at Slugma. "Why would I worry, or even _PITY_, someone like Charmander?!"

"Pasch..."

"NO, Slugma. I'm mad at Charmander. I don't care if I see him again."

"Pasch, you know that's not true..."

"It is! I can't even count the number of lies he's told me!"

"Pasch, Charmander's just a bit mad because his father died recently..."

"WHAT?!" Pasch looked at Slugma, wide-eyed.

* * *

Pasch looked at the Treecko dragging him. He looked back at Charmander, unconscious. _'Why did I ever forgive you?' _he thought.


End file.
